Sparrows Song
by Ryunimate
Summary: “like I said, your not much of an opponent.” He stated flashing his teeth in a snare at me. Trust me, it was the most psychotic smile you’ll even see in your lifetime.


The sun had already set over the sandy dunes of the sand village as I slipped into my apartment. I removed the folded piece of paper that held my new teammates names on it from my pocket. It had looked like I was grouped with the three children of the kazekage. I never really did pay attention to them, nor did they to anybody else. Taking my new sand shinobi headband off my forehead I stumbled over to my small bed. Today had been a long day, graduating from the ninja academy had taken a lot out of me for some reason. My bed creaked as I turned over to lay on my side. I wondered what tomorrow would bring, what my new teammates would be like, and how was my life going to be a lot harder since I volunteered to sacrifice my life for the village if needed. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the darkness of the night consume me. Sleep came minutes later.

Smothering light turned the inside of my eyelids red as it shown through my tan colored curtains. My eyes fluttered open as I woke from my deep sleep. Groaning, I sat up and stretched my arms. I stifled a yawn as I drug my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. I wanted to wake up really excited about today, but I was just too damn tired.

I walked into the bathroom and started the hot water. I undressed and stepped in, letting the hot water message my back. After washing, rinsing, and drying, I stepped out of the shower and began getting dressed.

I slipped a set of fish nets over my chest and wrapped the bottom with white bandages, exposing my stomach. The fish nets only went a little above my elbow so my forearms were exposed as well. After slipping on a tang top that only covered my breasts, I wrapped bandages on my left forearm until they reached my elbow then gloved both hands.

After checking my "upper appearance" I tugged on my lower fishnets that sat above my knees and a pair of shorts. Tugging on my belt that had on strap handing from the side, I fastened it and looked in the mirror to fix my hair. Letting the bangs hand out in my face I tied my middle of the back lengthed hair with a hair tie then clipped it up so that the ends of my hair were sticking up in the back. After flipping my head to get my bands out of my eyes I gave a satisfied grin and walked out of the bathroom. Completely skipping breakfast I strapped on my weapon holder on my left leg and shrugged on my twin swords that leaned against my wall.

The morning wind blew some gains of sand into my eye, making it sting and water. I didn't really like the desert; I didn't even understand why I was still here in the first place. Sure, I like hot places but I think the only reason I was still residing in the sand village was because I was secretly waiting for my older brother to come back for me. I didn't even know if my brother was ALIVE, yet alone caring enough to come back for me. I slowly strolled down the sandy streets by myself towards the training ground where I was to meet my new teammates.

It was about 10 minutes of a walk when I got there, finally. From what I could see, the place looked baron and I had gotten there early. A warm wind brushed passed my cheek and I felt the cool touch of metal against my neck. I stiffened, my head swimming full of ideas of what was happening.

"your not much of an opponent," A cold voice said behind me, "I could have already killed you."

"well, maybe, but I don't think you could kill me if I wasn't really there." I stated turning into a puff of smoke. I sat smirking down at the red headed boy that had held the kunai to my clones neck in a nearby tree. I had sensed his unique chakra earlier while walking.

"you really shouldn't attack a complete stranger." I said jumping down from the tree and landing not far behind him. He turned his head the side to look back at me with his foam green eyes. I was caught off guard for a moment as I got sucked into them, they were breathtaking.

"your not a stranger." He mumbled keeping his cold stare locked onto my face. Somehow that comment made my face flush red. I guess it's just the heat getting to me.

"and how am I not a stranger?" I asked confused. He didn't answer but instead he turned his face away from me and began walking away.

"hey! Wait a second!" I shouted running after him. Before I could get too close, sand shot up in front of me, giving me about no time at all to dodge. I black flipped to avoid the sand, but it grazed my neck just a tiny bit and retreated back into the ground. Once I landed, I rubbed my thumb across my bleeding cut and smirked. In one quick step I focused my chakra into my feet and ran at the red head. My movements were so fast that you could only see a blur of my clothing. I side stepped the oncoming sand as I darted for the boys face. I figured that if could get him in my grasp, he would explain some things to me.

I picked up my speed as I launched myself at him, his sand rushed at me as I back flipped in the middle of the air. I grabbed the white cloth he wore over his should and pulled him backward with me. I swung my leg when he was close enough and made contact with his head. In a moment, his head exploded into tiny grains of sand and flew towards the ground. My eyes widened in shock as a hand of sand sprung out of the ground and grabbed me around the neck. I cried out in pain as my head made contact with the ground and the hand tightened. I watched as the red head emerged from the ground, grains of sand fell out of his maroon hair.

"like I said, your not much of an opponent." He stated flashing his teeth in a snare at me. Trust me, it was the most psychotic smile you'll even see in your lifetime. I reached back my hand to draw one of my swords. Sand wrapped around my wrist and pinned it down, making me flinch as it started cutting into my skin.

_I hope I don't die today_ I thought grimacing_, then I'll my work would be for nothing. _

Wrapping my legs around the sand arm that pinned my neck, I pressed down on it until it broke. In one swift move I grabbed a kunai form my holding and ripped through the sand around my wrist.

"you know, I think your pissing me off. Today was suppose to be a good day too, but noooooo. You had to go all psycho ninja on me. whatever, Im done with this." I said throwing my kunai at the wall his sand formed in front of him. I smirked as the paper bomb I tied to it went off and destroyed his shield for a few seconds. I flung myself at him once again and punched him square in the face. This time, my fist made contact with his REAL skin. As he fell I jumped on his chest and held him to the ground, my slim sword against his neck my kunai at his groin.

"how's that for not being a good opponent?" I sneered, my stomach rising and falling fast as I regained my breath.

"whoa now, what have we here?" I heard a voice behind me, I glanced behind me to see a blonde smirking girl, who's hair was in 4 short spiky pigtails.

"jeez Gaara, I didn't think you would attack our new team mate and get your ass handed to you." she smiled. I looked at her bewildered, new teammate? What?


End file.
